Chat stole my heart
by Star Amulet
Summary: Chat Noir has been a rising thief in Paris overnight with many mysteries behind his actions wondered by all of Paris along with our favorite blogger Alya, who keeps Paris updated with Chat noirs actions soon involving Marinette in her recordings. But what happens when Marinette begins to get more involved in the world of this thief?
1. Chapter 1

Star:...

Jem: You just couldn't help yourself, could you?

Star: No, I couldn't...

Jem: *writing in a notebook* Star writes a new story with other stories still not even halfway finished.

Star: Please forgive me! Also, hello new readers! This is my first story for Miraculous: of course Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!(not counting my crossover one) Ever since watching I have become a fan and it has inspired me to write once more despite the fact of my other stories that aren't finished... Anyway, along with how the whole love thing goes around and honestly, it's wonderful and funny although I do like Marinette with Chat Noir. Thus, inspiring this AU story of mine(unless already thought of I dunno I haven't really read any other fanfics here..) and maybe turning it into Ladybug and Chat Noir? I'm not sure yet. Anyway, some things that may not or isn't true in the series. Aside from that, I will do my best in updating! Anyway without further interruption, onto the story! And I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy~!

* * *

The morning streets of Paris were busy as usual with all the people rushing all over the place to work, meeting, school, etc. yet still a wonderful peaceful morning for everyone well...all except for one.

"God damn it! I'm going to be late for school! Again!" A teenage girl shouted as she ran around her room getting ready. Said girl was none other than Marinette Dupain-cheng. Quickly, she started to put on her usual clothing as she started to put her things inside her bag as well. Quickly, she ran downstairs giving her parents a goodbye kiss on the cheek and out the door she went. Upon reaching the school grounds, she stopped just a second to regain her breath until she continued to run once again. That is until she bumped into someone once making a turn in the hallways. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She quickly started to apologize after rubbing her head from the pain, while she picked up her bag along with the things that fell from it.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." She heard as she reached for her final book in which another hand already did. Looking up, her eyes met with green ones. Blinking a few times did she realize the person before her.

"A-Adrien?!" She asked; shock. He only chuckled at her reaction.

"I do recall that being my name." He said as he handed her back her book, which she took while feeling her cheeks heat up.

"A-Ah, Thanks.." She said as she shoved the book into her bag just as the bell rang. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She started; forgetting slightly about the boy in front of her. "S-sorry Adrien, Got to go. See you later!" She said as she ran off to her first-period class without hearing a response from him.

"Yeah..." Was all he said as he watched the girl leave, with a small sigh he turned and proceeded on making his own way to his own classroom.

* * *

"Safe.." Marinette said as she sat down in her seat with a sigh of relief. A giggle was heard as she turned to face her best friend, Alya who she shared a desk with.

"Well you were lucky the teacher is running a bit late." She said and Marinette gave her a smile and nodded in agreement. Moments later, the teacher arrived as she apologized for her lateness. She began her class as the students focus on what was being taught. Well, almost all of them. Marinette, on the other hand, continued to doze off once in a while; thinking of a certain green-eyed boy. Time flew by as Marinette continued to day dream until she came to her favorite class: Design. Humming, she walked to class next to Alya, who only laughed at her behavior, until she remembered something.

"By the way, Marinette, have you heard?" She asked her friend; bringing her back to reality.

"Eh? About what?" She asked and Alya only sighed. Of course, she wouldn't know.

"Well, what else has been the talk on my blog?" She asked; hands on her hips.

"Oh.. Him." Marinette responded as she looked at her friend; still curious. "What about Chat Noir?" She asked and Alya sighed once again.

"He stole another jewel and he returned it! Again!" Alya complained to her friend for being naive. Does she even actually look at her blog? Alya wondered.

"Eh? Really? Why does he do that though? He's a thief, yet he still returns the jewel; what's the point in it?" Marinette asked. She knew how much her friend obsessed over Chat Noir: A thief that appeared not long ago, a few months ago perhaps. He soon became what everyone kept on talking about. He stole jewel after jewel, paintings after painting, artifacts after artifacts yet, in the end, he just returns them back to the way they were. So one would think what he returns would be just a replica of the original, but in fact, he returned the real thing. Although, he is still known as one of Paris' most wanted thief, so the police still go after him yet up to now he still isn't caught. Thus, becoming something interesting for Alya; for who knows what reason why or what goes through her mind to think of doing a blog for a thief. But then again, she wasn't going to ask; knowing that Alya would end up rambling on about the topic. But still, Alya did always look forward to when Chat Noir would appear in order to one day figure out his reasons for stealing.

"One day, we'll figure out why. And by we I mean me, in which later I will tell you and then later to the public." Alya said as she wrapped around an arm around Marinette's shoulder. Who only smiled at her. Of course, as a friend, she will always support her. Both girls soon entered their class just as the bell rang as they made their way to their seat.

"Hey you two, for a moment there I thought you guys would have ended up skipping." A boy who sat in front of Alya said as he turned around to face them.

"Ha, you would have thought, Nino." Alya responded and Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Right, plus this is one of my favorite classes. So, of course, I wouldn't skip it nor will I ever skip any other class." Marinette said.

"You sure do sound passionate about fashion" Adrien, who sat in front of Marinette said as he also turned around. Marinette once again felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. In which Alya just shook her head slightly as she saw her friend make a fool of herself by stuttering on every word as she talked to her crush- while Adrien just tried to understand as to why. He always heard her speak normally to everyone else, so why is it that to him she can barely make out a sentence? Then again, he barely did talk to her if it wasn't for Nino who talked to Alya in which also then involves Marinette.

"Of course she does." Alya finished Marinette's sentence; not wanting to see her friend embarrass herself any more than what she already was. Marinette on the other hand already felt embarrassed as she imagines banging her head against the table for being such an idiot. After all, she did barely make out a full word without stuttering and getting a weird look from Adrien. How hard was it to talk to him? 'He's just like any other regular guy well, expect that he is a fashion model, his dad does own a fashion industry, he is cute, and smart, and- well okay so maybe I can see why...' Marinette thought but it still wasn't an excuse. Plus, she does have a crush on him and any other girl would end up with her head spinning around trying to stay calm in front of her crush so it was normal, right? She shook her head slightly as she noticed class has already started. Quickly catching up, she decided it's best to concentrate on her work. She'll have time for thoughts when she gets home.

* * *

"Really Marinette, you have to pull yourself together, or else one of these days, Adrien might as well be taken by another girl." Alya said as she nudged the side of her friend who only looked at her in fear and soon in panic mode as she rambled on about her horrible future without Adrien. Alya in the mean time just sighed. "Calm down, girl." She said as Marinette finished her illusions with a desperate sigh. "Look, why don't we distract you from all of this for once," Alya said as she wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulder. "And by that, why don't we go here?" Alya said as she showed Marinette her phone.  
"A Pharaoh Exhibition?" Marinette asked as she took Alya's phone; reading the article.

"Of course, we're not going for the exhibition but.." Alya started as she saw her friend read up to the part she wanted.

"Chat Noir declares he's going to steal another artifact?!" Marinette asked with a shocked expression. She turned to face her friend and then back at the screen.

"Of course!" Alya said proudly and Marinette just stared at her friend. Of course, this would be her form of distraction. Well, it doesn't hurt to try, huh?

"Alright then, but in the article, it says the museum will be closed by that time. How are we suppose to get in?" Marinette asked.

"Just leave that to me." Alya said with a wink.

* * *

"Hey, Alya?" Marinette questioned in a whisper.

"Yes, Marinette?" Alya answered also whispering turning to face her best friend who just looked at her with a slight glare as she gave out a sigh.

"Exactly what were you thinking of sneaking into the museum after it's closed?!" Marinette whisper-yelled at her friend.

"Relax, Marinette," Alya said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, Alya! We could get caught! Not only that, but also be mistaken as thieves and then we could get thrown in jail and then there will be no possible way for Adrien to fall in love with a criminal! And not only will my love life be ruined, but also my life in general! I will never be able to become a famous designer!" Marinette said.

"Relax, Marinette. I was only playing around with you." Alya said, now talking normally while coming out of the hiding spot. "Now hurry, we have to make it before Chat Noir arrives!" she yelled as she started to run ahead. Marinette, confused to what was going on, just followed her friend. They reached a wide open area with many other artifacts. "Hey, uncle!" Alya waved at one of the officers who looked at her and waved back.

"Hey there, Alya." He said as Alya hugged her uncle.

"Uncle?!" Marinette asked; shocked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you my uncle was a police officer?" Alya questioned and Marinette shook her head. " Hm... I thought I did at some point before... Oh well, either way, he is and has allowed us to be here to film and even put the video on my blog!" Alya said excitedly.

"Of course. As long as you don't interfere with police work." Alya's Uncle said and she nodded as she waved for Marinette to follow her, which she did. Soon they were in a new hiding spot, a bit away from the artifact that's about to get stolen and the traps that have been set up to capture Chat Noir. Only four policemen surrounding the artifact. Alya looked at the time: Only two minutes before Chat would arrive. The officer in charge was already finishing giving orders to a few policemen as the lights of the museum turned dim; most of the light were going to the artifact, which was in the garden. By now, Alya was already recording; putting the phone on a table next to another artifact to get a good angle. They all focused on the artifact in front of them.

"Here we go.," Alya said once the clock struck eleven. Before anyone knew it, all the lights turned off; causing panic within the room.

"Everyone, stay calm!" The chief yelled out as the lights were turned back on.

"We caught Chat!" A policeman yelled out.

"What?!" The chief along with Alya who couldn't believe it asked.

"It's not possible.." Alya said; walking near the policemen with Marinette tagging along. The chief was going on to investigate. Everyone's attention was lead to the person struggling within the ropes.

"I'm telling you, I'm not Chat Noir!" the person kept on yelling as he continued to struggle. Sure, he looked like Chat Noir with his blonde messy hair, his black mask, and green eyes and chat ears along with the outfit. But something felt odd for both teens as the police still suspecting the person before they started attacking him with questions. Marinette noticed something. She reached out the person and pulled what was suppose to be his hair and to reveal that it was only a mask as it revealed the face of one of the officers.

"W-wait, but aren't you suppose to be one of-?" The chief cut himself off as he quickly turned to where the artifact was supposed to be...only to see a policeman there; his hat covering the upper half of his face as he let out a chuckle with a smirk appearing. "Chat Noir!" The chief yelled; shocked.

"Hehe, seems like I won this round, chief." Chat Noir said as he took off his hat, revealing his Black cat ears, Black-masked and green eyes. As he now had the artifact, a necklace to be exact with a rare jewel to it, in his hand. "Better luck next time!" He soon started to run away.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" The Chief yelled as police officers went after him. Only for Chat to dodge every single one of them and then running back as he started to make his way up some stairs.

"Let's go!" Marinette yelled out; pulling Alya with her out of instinct as she followed Chat Noir. Letting go of her friend's hand, she proceeded to chase after him. Not knowing why she just did. Something told her to do so. Chat escaped through one of the windows as it led to the rooftop. Marinette followed along and soon she noted the Police cars out of the museum and the helicopters around along with some people staring at what going on. A helicopter light caught Chat Noir as he ran on the roof. Marinette chased after him before she knew it Chat had jumped from the roof top as she came to stop at the edge, but upon doing so, she tripped; falling off the edge as she let out a scream as she was now falling. Chat upon hearing her scream turned and notice her falling; extending her hand upward towards him. Reacting quickly, he reached out her, managing to grab her arm with one arm while the other getting his staff hooking onto the building nearby.

"Seems like I just found myself a damsel in distress," Chat said as he pulled Marinette up his hand, soon wrapping around her waist. "And a troublesome one at that." He noted only to receive a glare from her. Sure, she would be struggling against him if they weren't high up, hanging by a building where she could might as well die. "Hold on tight, kitten," Chat said as the light of the Helicopter spotted him once more.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled as she saw her friend hanging from another building along with Chat Noir.

"Alya!" Marinette called back, wanting to be with her friend now to her dismay though the roof had some policemen there. Chat wasn't taking the risk, instead he climbed up the building he was hanging from soon putting Marinette over his shoulder once on top.

"Hey!" Marinette yelled at him that was till a gunshot was heard as Chat moved quickly away while Marinette let out a small yelp.

"Hey, careful my friend is there too!" Alya yelled at one of the cops. Chat took the chance and ran off, Marinette still in his arms.

"Hey, put me down!" Marinette yelled.

"Sorry, Princess. Unless you want me to drop you several feet up in the air." Chat said as he jumped onto another building as Marinette hold on to him tighter out of slight fear. "Plus, you are quite a trouble for someone to be caught in this situation with me. After all, you got one life while I got nine." at this, Marinette glared at him. He only gave her a cheeky grin as he set Marinette down on top of a building a bit far from the Museum.

"You'll be safe here, Princess." Chat said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "And maybe one day we'll meet again." He said with a wink as Marinette pulled her hand away. Before she could even respond, he was already gone. She was left there in silence and shock at the events of her day. She never thought that any of her days would end up like the one today.

* * *

Star: The end!

Jem: So what will happen next?

Star: Wait and find out next time in "Chat Stole My Heart"! Review, follow, and favorite please! all support is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Star: New chapter! It took some time and I'm sorry for the wait but I am very happy with the amount of favorite and followers! Also with the comments so thank you for those five who have commented! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Previously:

"You'll be safe here, Princess." Chat said as he grabbed her hand kissing the back of her hand. "And maybe one day meet again." He said with a wink as Marinette pulled her hand away. Before she could even respond, he was already gone. She was left there in silence and shocked at the events of her day. She never thought that any of her days would end up like the one today.

* * *

"I still can't believe it!" Alya kept on saying as she and Marinette were making their way to school. "How you, out of instinct, went after him! I bet you were even close to catching him than any of the other officers since he has appeared! Not only that, but you also fell off the rooftop! What were you thinking?! Are you insane?! Oh! But that Chat Noir came to your rescue! He definitely isn't your normal thief! I mean, he's like one of those Magical thieves from the mangas, I'm sure that might be the case! But you were lucky he did save you! Or else you could have been long gone, girl!" Alya finished as they arrived at the entrance of their school and Alya giving Marinette a tight hug.

"I know, Alya, you told me this last night," Marinette said with a small smile moving away from the hug while Alya gave her a conflicting look between happiness and anger. "Also, are you proud or angry?" was all Marinette could ask her best friend, seeing how she kept on switching between those emotions. "And really, I don't really know what happened, all I know is that I couldn't let a thief get away. Next thing I know, I'm falling off the roof due to my clumsiness and soon in Chat's arms." Marinette said as Alya place an arm around her.

"So then?!" She shouted slightly; shaking Marinette.

"So..?" Marinette asked

"Were you able to identify him?!"

"uh... No." Marinette confessed as they entered the class and took their seats. It didn't take long for her classmates to surround her and bombard her with questions about the incident with Chat Noir. Marinette only sunk into her seat trying to avoid the question thrown at her. To her luck, she was saved by the teacher who had entered the room and began to the class, warning her students of getting detention if they weren't in their seats. The day went by the same with Marinette being questioned about her encounter with the infamous Chat Noir. Upon the arrival of her final class, Marinette gave out a heavy sigh, laying her head on her desk.

"Sighing like that on your favorite class?" Alya asked; poking her only to receive a groan from her.

"Dude, why is she like that?" Nino asked and Alya glanced at Marinette before looking at Nino.

"Since last night. It was her encounter with trying to catch Chat Noir and how she was saved by him. Everyone has been asking her about it all day." She said.

"It was just one encounter!" Marinette yelled into her bag as it muffled part of her voice.

"But was he as cool as they say he is?" She heard and quickly looked up.

"A-Adrien?" She asked; surprised. He smiled and gave a small wave."O-oh um w-well..." She started as her mind suddenly went blank; forgetting how to continue a conversation.

"Of course he was! But you should have seen how cooler Marinette was chasing after him! She was really close to capturing him!" Alya spoke up; wrapping her arm around Marinette who gave out a shy smile.

"B-but he ended up escaping.." She mumbled.

"But he also saved you from falling off the building! He definitely isn't your common steal and run type of thief!" Alya said.

"I'm sure he could have just done it on instinct," Marinette said.

"But at least he saved you, right? At least we know he won't allow any harm to innocent people during his encounters." Adrien said and Alya agreed.

"Which is why Marinette!" Alya began as she cleared her throat and stood up then looking at Marinette. "We shall go to Chat's next heist!" She said; showing Marinette her phone.

"Wait Alya-" Marinette began before Alya pointed at her.

"And you will be our bait!"

"Wait, what?! Alya, are you insane?!" Marinette said; catching the attention of her classmates as she stood up as well.

"Marinette, you know I would do anything in order to get a scoop on Chat Noir."

"You mean using your own friend as bait?!" Marinette asked; shocked. "Were you not scolding me this morning for almost dying?!" Alya then laughed; hugging her friend.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She said before moving back from their hug. "We're still going to Chat's next heist though." She said with a grin and Marinette gave out a sigh but still smiled at her friend.

"Alright," She said. Although their moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, ladies." They heard and they turned to see their teacher there; her hands on her hips and glaring at them. "I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, but the class has already started. If you two do not mind joining us, as well as remaining quiet. Or should we allow this to extend towards detention?" She asked.

"N-No ma'am," Both girls said and quickly sat down earning a few giggles and chuckles from their classmates.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marinette asked Alya as they exited out of their final class.

"Of course trust me, girl!" Alya replied, "you'll see we'll definitely catch him this time!" Alya said as she grabbed Marinette's hand quickly; walking out of the school to work on a plan.

"Do you think they'll be able to catch him?" Nino asked as he walked next to Adrien who had watched the two girls leave the school.

"Well, Chat Noir isn't your average thief, remember?" He said and Nino nodded.

"Should we help the girls?" He asked and Adrien turned to face him. Once he couldn't see the girls, he lightly punched his arm. Nino only laughed as they both exited out the school.

"Alright, alright I know," Nino said placing his hand up in surrender as they walked up to the car that picked up Adrien. Both entered the car and stayed silent until they reached Adrien's home and into his room. "Now then," Nino started as he took out some papers from his book bag and Adrien went to turn on his computer before going to lay on his bed. Nino, sitting down on the chair in front of the computer, "alright dude, so this is what you're going to be looking for.." Nino said as he showed Adrien one of the papers with a drawing on it. "According to my research, it's going to be displayed tonight at an auction. And as you can already guess, it is being sold for lots of money. Not to mention the person in charge went through lots of trouble to steal the painting." Nino said and Adrien sat up on his bed taking the papers from Nino. He scanned through the pages.

"You better give me camembert before we go out," a voice said, causing Adrien to chuckle as he felt something laying on his shoulder.

"Can't you eat anything else aside from smelly cheese, Plagg?" Nino asked.

"Hey! That's the price to pay for transforming!" Plagg argued as Adrien gave him a piece of camembert.

"Dude, remind me again how we ended up in this situation?" Nino asked.

"You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Plagg said before turning to Adrien. "And you were supposed to keep this a secret!"

"C'mon Plagg, it's only Nino that found out. No one else has and with Nino, he can help out and be a lookout."

"Look, kid just don't blow your cover more than what you've already had," Plagg said as he glared at Adrien before finishing his camembert.

"Small but threatening," Nino noted and Adrien nodded before looking back at the paper.

"Well, based on Alya's earlier reaction, you already took care of the note, right?" Adrien said; turning to Plagg who was already asking for another piece of camembert.

"I already searched up most of the building's structure and possible entrances and exits you can take," Nino said; motioning to the computer screen.

"Are you sure you're working on being a DJ later on?" Adrien asked with an eyebrow raised. Only to hear Nino laugh. Adrien only smiled. "Well," Adrien starting placing his hand on the chair Nino was sitting on; looking at the building, the painting and person on the computer screen.

"It's time to let the cat out of the bag tonight."

To be continued...

* * *

Star: Once again favorite, follow and review/comment for more! Until the next chapter guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry this isn't an update like everyone would hope and I know it's been a while but we are already coming to an end to another year and so much has happened. Many highs and many lows for all of us but we've made it through another year and should continue to prepare ourselves for 2018, and hope it might be better for all of us, and as cheesy as I'm sounding now with all of this I really do hope for the best for all us for this upcoming year.

I also want to say how grateful I am for having all you wonderful readers whether you've been following me since my first story or from one of my latest I appreciate all the love and excitement placed here into finding out what's next for these stories. Thank you all for the support all of this makes it possible for me to continue my stories even when I start to lose any passion or have a writer's block it's nice to know there are those who wait patiently for the next chapter. So let's wrap this year up well and have a wonderful 2018 with new chapters and maybe new stories!

Also this poll has been on the account for a while even though I haven't mention anything, but yeah I have a poll for future x reader stories with a full out plot or maybe one-shots/imagines. So this poll will be up for a month the character with the most votes would win of course and then another poll will be place to either write a full out story or just one-shots/imagines were you could request for these.

Now then here's a list of stories I've written so far in both of my writing accounts

 **Fanfiction:**

 **-Amulet Momomiya: Shugo Chara x Tokyo Mew mew Crossover**

 **-A new life: Shugo chara story**

 **-Chat stole my heart: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir story**

 **-Missing Amu: Shugo Chara x Teen Titans story**

 **-New Adventures await in Paris: (English and Spanish ver): Shugo chara and Miraculous story**

 **\- Save me Wait wizards?: Mamotte Lollipop story**

 **-Shugo Chara Gender bender: shugo chara story (obviously cx)**

 **-Shugo Chara: Amuto one-shot (only thing completed cx)**

 **Wattpad:**

 **-Amulet Momomiya: Shugo Chara x Tokyo Mew mew Crossover**

 **-A new life: Shugo chara story**

 **-Chat stole my heart: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir story**

 **-Missing Amu: Shugo Chara x Teen Titans story**

 **-New Adventures await in Paris: (English and Spanish ver): Shugo chara and Miraculous story**

 **\- Save me Wait wizards?: Mamotte Lollipop story**

 **-Shugo Chara Gender bender: shugo chara story (obviously cx)**

 **-Shugo Chara: Amuto one-shot (only thing completed cx)**

 **-Tom Holland/Peter Parker imagines**

 **-Jack Frost imagines**

 **-My hero (Tom Holland story)**

 **-Portals (Tom Holland/ Peter Parker story)**


End file.
